wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Felhunter
The fourth pet available to a warlock after a succubus. With the advent of The Burning Crusade, warlocks gained access to one further minion: the felguard. The felhunter can tank similar to a voidwalker, but is better against casters. The felhunter requires a Soul Shard to summon. It's basically a smaller version of the fearsome fel stalker. Background The most intelligent of fel stalkers are selected and trained specially to hunt spellcasters. They look much like a normal fel stalker, except for a golden band placed around one of their horns marking them as hunters. Normal fel stalkers prefer spellcasters, but fel hunters are so well trained that they ignore melee opponents entirely in favor of spellcasters, especially arcane casters. A fel hunter has the same abilities as a fel stalker. It also manifests demonic spell-like abilities - brought out due to its higher intelligence, coupled with the intense training it undergoes to become an elite spellcaster killing machine. The fel hunter is often called a "fel puppy" by some players. Abilities The felhunter possesses four abilities, each handy in specific scenarios: * Devour Magic purges a magical effect from you, a nearby ally or a nearby enemy and heals the Felhunter; * Spell Lock silences a target for 3 seconds, and locks that magic school for X seconds if it's used to interrupt the spell; * Shadow Bite is a Shadow damage ability that also adds bonus damage for each damage over time effect on the target; and * Fel Intelligence increases the spirit and intellect of nearby party/raid members. Its Master Demonologist effect is to reduce all spell damage taken by 10%, its Demonic Empowerment effect is to dispel all magical effects from the Felhunter and its Demonic Sacrifice effect is to restore a percentage of the warlock's mana every 5 seconds. Acquiring a Felhunter The felhunter is a pet available to the warlock at level 30 after completing a series of quests. One of the warlock NPCs in any warlock trainer area in a major city can give the player the "Seeking Strahad" quest (although this quest isn't required, it acts as a signpost for where to begin), which directs the warlock to Ratchet to speak to another warlock named Strahad Farsan. Strahad then starts the player on the "Tome of the Cabal" quest sequence, during which he/she must find two parts of an ancient book, one of which is in Hillsbrad Foothills and the other of which is in Thousand Needles, then acquire three summoning rods in Wetlands, before returning to Ratchet, summoning and subduing the felhunter, and acquiring the new spell. Quest Chain * ** *** **** ***** Felhunter Tips * Take Spell Lock off auto-cast. If you have auto-cast on, the AI will cast this at an enemy caster as soon as possible; it won't wait until it's casting a spell, wasting the Spell Lock for the next 24 seconds. Until this is fixed, hit the button yourself or get a UI add-on (such as Servitude, although this mod is no longer being developed). * Don't forget about Devour Magic. For one thing, it can be used on you, a party member, a nearby ally who isn't in your party, or the felhunter itself, and each time it's used it heals the felhunter. Even if it's set to expire in 1 second, a debuff can still be worth devouring for the healing. In Useful macros for warlocks you will find a great macro that will cast it on your enemy on a left-click, or on yourself with a right-click. * Devour Magic works just like a priest's Dispel Magic in terms of what it can remove. * If a warlock has the Dark Pact talent, the felhunter is a great pet to have around, as it has a lot of mana and uses much less of it than the fire-happy imp. An imp set to Passive makes the best mana battery, but a felhunter makes the second best. However, the Felhunter still deals damage when you absorb all of its mana, although not as much as the Succubus. * The felhunter also has the second highest health (third if you include the felguard) of all four(/five) pets, making it a great candidate for Soul Link as well. * In PvP, the felhunter is highly useful against caster classes, but it's much less effective against melee classes. Few melee classes will try to kill off your felhunter if you have soul link; most of the time, they will probably ignore it. * The felhunter's Demonic Sacrifice and Master Demonologist benefits (increased mana regeneration and reduced spell damage taken, respectively) can be quite worthwhile in some situations, if the Warlock has those talents. Strengths * Useful when fighting casters, particularly those that rely on magic based buffs and debuffs, which the felhunter can devour. * Make excellent Soul Link candidates, as they can use Devour Magic to heal the damage they take from Soul Link. * Highly resistant to magical damage which helps it tank caster mobs and resist damage in pvp situations while still being an annoying presence on the field of battle. *Fel Intelligence is a great buff in a caster-heavy group. Weaknesses * Relatively low damage output, boosted by Shadow Bite but still inferior to that of the Succubus or Felguard. The Glyph of Felhunter and Improved Felhunter talent are the best way to max Felhunter DPS. * No taunt ability means it can only be used to off-tank a mob when there is nothing else present to draw aggro away (e.g., healers). * Risky to use in PvP, since the only utility against melee opponents is the very limited DPS output. * Long cooldown timer for Spell Lock. * Spell Lock "auto-cast" functionality is suboptimal. It will auto-cast against any opponent as soon as possible without regard for whether the target is actually casting a spell (it will also Spell Lock non-casters!). Consequently, Spell Lock should be manually operated. *Fel Intelligence can be overwritten by other class buffs such as Power Word: Fortitude, at least in 3.0.3. Felhunter Stats Felhunters have innate magic resistance, equal to twice its master's level. All the felhunter stats through its levels taken using a human warlock player. (List not complete. If you interested in updating, (as of Patch 2.0.1) all Buffs and take off all items have to be turned off, because now pets stats get bonuses from player stats. Patch 2.0.5 pets don't have Weapon Skill and Defense.) Felhunter Trivia * When in water, the felhunter swims similarly to a shark using its tail. Patch Changes Patch 3 replaced Paranoia with Fel Intelligence and Tainted Blood with Shadow Bite Category:Fel stalkers Category:Warlock minions Category:Enslavable demons